matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Bowles
Tim Bowles, also known as Tomahawk, is a member of the United States Marine Corps who works under Shane Schofield. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Tim Bowles joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Tomahawk. In 2016, Tomahawk was on tour in Kandahar, Afghanistan, under Shane Schofield's command. Eventually, Tomahawk, Schofield, Mother and Astro were requested to perform a joint operation in southern Afghanistan with a small group of Delta operators led by Jeffrey Edwards. As soon as they landed on an airstrip near a coast, Tomahawk and the other Marines became suspicious of both the circumstances and the unperturbed Delta operators, but were soon forced to wear bags over their heads as they were driven to another location. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Some time later, from inside a train-mounted cage, Tomahawk was forced to watch as a mysterious man calling himself Hades announced the beginning of the Great Games of the Hydra in the Underworld, with himself, Mother and Astro being used to serve as hostages to ensure Schofield's participation. Tomahawk watched as Schofield struggled through the first three Challenges, and later that night, Astro called out to once of the other Champions, Jack West Jr, introducing Tomahawk and Schofield to him. The following morning, Tomahawk, Schofield, the other Champions and hostages were brought to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Schofield opted to choose Tomahawk and Astro for their more nimble skill-sets in order to try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. During the Challenge, Schofield, Tomahawk and Astro briefly battled with the Indian MARCOS commando and his companions before Singh fled. After hearing that both Spheres had been retrieved, Schofield urged his people on to reach the exit before they were trapped inside, and TGomahawk helped fend of the Hydra when he attacked Schofield, and soon Tomahawk and the others successfully made it out of the maze. As Schofield opted to choose Astro and Mother as his companions for the Fifth Challenge, Tomahawk was left to watch the race from the hostage train until Jack unexpectedly fired an RPG at the train tracks, sending Tomahawk and the other hostages crashing onto the staircase. Once Jack, Mother and Astro grabbed Tomahawk and Jack's remaining hostages (Alby Calvin and the dogs Ash and Roxy), they began their escape from the Underworld, attempting to evade the Hydra and the minotaurs' LSV's. Jack, knowing at some point the explosive in his neck would be detonated, told Tomahawk and the others to go on without him, and proceeded to distract his enemies as Tomahawk and the others drove away from the Underworld. As it got dark, one of the Underworld's chase choppers located them, but the group was lucky enough to be rescued by Jack's newly arrived friends, Pooh Bear, Stretch and Mabel Merriweather. Ass the group asserted they'd need an army to storm the Underworld and free their friends, Alby realised he could get them one, and Tomahawk was among those who went with him back to the Underworld to get the minotaurs on their side by telling them about Dion and Zaitan's plans to kill Hades and deny them their freedom. Minotus quickly agreed to aid them, and so the minotaur army was quickly assembled, with Tomahawk joining them as they began assaulting the mountain. After Schofield, Jack and their allies were found, Tomahawk rejoined the group as Hades secured them a helicopter from the minotaurs. Tomahawk and everyone else proceeded to depart the Underworld, and upon arriving at one of Hades's nearby mines, Schofield and his friends opted to take one of the remaining planes owned by the Royals to make their way home to the States. Trivia *Tim Bowles' name comes from a real Australian Army trooper who made the winning bid at the Welfare Trust charity dinner in 2011. He requested Matthew Reilly make his character a Scarecrow character, however Reilly wasn't planning any new Scarecrow novels at the time, so while he eventually did make him an ally of Schofield's, his first appearance occurred in a Huntsman novel, with plans for the character to appear in further Scarecrow novels. Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Protagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters